


Reconnections

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka head out on a mission together for the first time after Rex joins the Rebellion and he's forced to face that things are now somewhat uncertain between them.





	

  
Rex squinted distastefully at the slowly falling snow and tugged the collar of his coat a bit higher. Seelos got cold at night, with the sand holding little of the day’s baking heat, but it wasn’t anything close to freezing. The snow was pretty enough he was sure, but it was visible proof of how blasted cold it was. Ahsoka was in no hurry either, hurrying drew attention and they wanted to do anything but draw attention. They were meeting with one of Fulcrum’s contacts, who had information sensitive enough to warrant picking it up in person rather than sending someone else.

He wasn’t entirely sure why Ahsoka had asked him to come along. He was glad to watch her back, but he knew deep in his gut she hardly needed it. She moved with a confidence that he was certain was well earned, even in an ordinary civilian coat and fairly silly looking hat shaped over her montrails and down her long lekku. Rex wished he could shake the suspicion that it was only because two people out walking through the streets together attracted less attention and it could have been anyone filling his role. She bumped his shoulder, gloved hand grasping at his.

“Come on, that looks like a good place to eat.” Ahsoka smiled at him, brightly and fake and he tried not to feel unsettled. Why had she chosen him for this mission? Some misplaced sense of pity, that she was doing him a favor and helping him stay useful in the Rebellion?

“Sounds good to me.” No matter his concern he didn’t pull away as they both headed inside to get a table. He never would have expected his Commander to be so good at this, smiling and making small talk across the table as if they truly were just two people out getting dinner, and then running into an ‘old friend’ who wasn’t nearly so calm. The woman was tense, and looked like she’d be more comfortable punching out Imperials than spying on them. Either way Ahsoka greeted her with the same sort of friendliness, inviting her to join them.

That was cause of the unease, Rex supposed. As affectionate as Ahsoka was towards them it was all part of the plan and it made something in him ache for the Commander he’d known, so much like her Master in how she tended to shun the roundabout ways and go for the simple and direct approach to problem solving. He could have read her like an open file, even when something called for subterfuge she only ever put forth enough effort to fool someone who didn’t know her so well.

He let his mind wander through the rest of the dinner, smiling pleasantly enough and responding when prompted, grateful that his role as Fulcrum’s… companion did not demand too much of him. Even watching for it he barely caught the data disk being handed over and tucked away somewhere inside Ahsoka’s large coat and then food was paid for and it was time to head back out into the cold.

The sun was sinking lower, and the temperature dropping with it. Or maybe it only felt that way because the restaurant had been pleasantly warm at least and now he was full, but Rex tried not to shiver as they walked just as sedately back to the shipyard, nodding and commenting when Ahsoka tugged on his hand to get his attention for some shopkeeper’s bauble or another. Finally it was over and they were stepping back inside the cold ship they’d taken to the planet. Rex didn’t waste any time heading up to the cockpit to turn the heating back on.

“Brr, oh I know it’s a waste of fuel but I hate coming back to a cold ship.” Ahsoka rubbed her hands over her upper arms through the coat and then took a deep breath, seeming to relax and focus herself at the same time.

“It’ll warm up soon enough. We heading back now or waiting?” It came out sharper than Rex intended and he inwardly winced. There was no way Ahsoka was missing that.

“Rex, what’s wrong? You’ve been on edge since we landed.” Ahsoka asked gently.

“Guess after all those years in the desert I lost my tolerance for the cold.” Rex tempered his tone, the excuse had the advantage of being partially true at least.

“Things will warm up soon. I’d prefer to wait until morning to leave. Most ships refuel and request clearance in the morning when it’s easier to deice the hull, it would look like we’re in a hurry to leave otherwise.” Ahsoka said, making far too much sense. She’d obviously thought this through and Rex felt another pang and just how much he had missed. The cocksure attitude of her youth had matured into well earned confidence at some point, while he’d just existed.

“Then we’ll wait, you’re right.” Rex did his best to avoid the verbal blank where his mind tried to fill in how to address her. Her name didn’t feel right yet, Commander was closer but still didn’t quite fit after so long.

“I’m going to get myself something hot to drink, want to join me?” Ahsoka offered, and Rex found himself nodding. The ship was too small for a proper galley, but it could make hot drinks and right now he wasn’t about to turn that down.

Rex took the offered mug gratefully, sinking into the nearby seat and finally shedding his gloves as the ship warmed. He took a sip and nearly coughed, he’d been expecting fruit cider from the look of it, and there had likely been fruit involved at some point in its production, but it was heavily spiced and alcoholic enough for the warmth to linger in his mouth and throat.

“Something else you lost your tolerance for?” Ahsoka asked, and Rex could see the amused twinkle in her eyes.

“Hardly, just not used to anything alcoholic that doesn’t taste like used coolant for the first few sips.” Rex took a second sip, enjoying the flavors now that he was more prepared.

Ahsoka laughed at that, sounding more like her old self than the giggles she’d been making earlier. “Should have guessed.” She settled across from him with her own mug.

For a while they sat in silence that was so close to companionable it nearly hurt. Rex didn’t miss the appraising looks she gave him and he turned questions over in his mind until he realized he’d been staring down at his empty mug for a while.

“Why me?” It maybe wasn’t the most tactful way to start but Rex was always a better soldier than a diplomat. “All of this, I mean. You didn’t exactly need any backup, and if you did I’m sure there would have been a dozen people jumping to volunteer. I don’t need you making busywork for me.” Rex looked up, watching her face.

“Is that… Rex.” Ahsoka sounded equal parts amused and surprised. “This wasn’t busywork. I wanted to spend time with you, and these missions, when they go well, tend to be pleasant enough. Even if we have to fake shallow pleasantries when we’re out in public, I would rather do it with someone I care about. That’s it, no intricate plot behind it.”

“That’s…” Rex stared, then covered his eyes with his free hand, leaning his head back and trying not to laugh at himself. It was so obvious he hadn’t even seriously considered it.

“Maybe I should have started with something a little more informal first. Given us a chance to catch up before I had us play the happy couple.” Ahsoka said, so casually he nearly missed it.

“Before you had us…” Rex straightened up, meeting her eyes. “I didn’t think that’s what we were supposed to be. People were probably looking at us and thinking I was twice your age.”

Ahsoka shrugged fluidly. “They could think whatever they wanted. I thought it would be… nice.” And the last part was said almost wistfully.

“Ahsoka…” Rex scrambled to find the right words.

“You really thought this was just a pity mission?” Ahsoka didn’t give the silence too long to stretch between them.

“Something like that.” Rex said, feeling a little foolish now.

“And now that you know it’s not, do you still want to catch up before we have to rejoin the fleet?” Ahsoka asked.

“I’d love to hear about everything you’ve been doing all these years.” Rex hesitated a moment. “I doubt my stories will be nearly as interesting. I already told you the gist of it.”

“They’ll be interesting to me. I want to hear them, everything you can remember that was funny, or sad, or memorable for whatever reason. Don’t worry about them being interesting, you want to know why?”

“Why?” Rex was equal parts surprised and heartened by the determination in Ahsoka’s voice as she got up from her seat, setting her mug aside and crossing the short distance to crouch and put them at eye-level again.

“Because they’re about you, there’s no a chance in this galaxy I’m not going to be interested in that.” Ahsoka leaned forward and Rex tilted his head to meet her, the kiss hot and sweet and as perfect as it was unexpected.

They broke apart, Rex a little dazed and unable to help the ridiculous grin he could feel himself forming.

“Next time I’ll make sure our cover-date goes a little better.” Ahsoka said, sounding as breathless as he felt. Because there would be a next one, and maybe he’d missed watching his young Commander become a gorgeous, confident woman, but he’d been given a chance to get to know her now and he wasn’t nearly foolish enough to pass it up.


End file.
